This invention relates generally to inverter devices and, more particularly, to the inverter device which supplies to a load a high frequency converted from a DC voltage obtained by rectifying and smoothing an AC source power.
The inverter device of the kind referred to finds its utility when utilized in, for example, lighting fixtures and the like which demanding a supply of stable high frequency current.